The Touch
by bradw316
Summary: Songfic. Akane dreams of a bloody battle between Ranma and Ryoga ending in both their deaths. Inspired by Transformers the Movie 1985. Tender Ranma and Akane moment later


The Touch

I disclaim Rumiko Takahashi and Hasbro Inc. characters and the music

Ryoga growled darkly at Ranma as he approached him umbrella at the ready, "This time I don't care what happens, no more fall backs, no more getting lost," his eyes were glowing unbelievably red as he approached. Ranma stared calmly unsure what's happening until he could feel something dark and familiar.

"Saffron you blended your soul with Ryoga somehow," Ranma stated glancing at Akane who took three steps away as the lost boy approached.

"Yes, from this moment on I am no longer plagued by hesitation at the sight of Akane, I mean to kill you as I tried several times," Ryoga discarded the umbrella falling into a practiced stance.

Unknown to him unbidden a sentence came to Ranma's lips with a deep sad sigh, "Very well at the end of the this day, One shall stand and one shall fall."

"Then you risk your life recklessly, Ranma. I'll crush you with my bare hands!" Ryoga launched himself at the pigtailed martial artist.

You got the touch  
You got the power

After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner

You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool

Ranma blocked Ryoga's initial attack coming sending a series of punches kicks into the lost boy's mid section. Before Ryoga lashed out with a kick sending Ranma flying backwards with a flip he spun in place as Ryoga came into follow up the only to received a kick to face send flying into a gun store not far knocking a gun underneath desk not far from the outset of the fight. Also a large slab of concrete fell from the roof landing in front of him. On instinct he reaches out watching as Ranma approached full speed. Jumping to his feet he planted his front foot and hurled the piece of stone at the pig-tailed martial artist, slamming deeply into hip just below his ribs. 

You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch  
You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart  
You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

Grimaced at the impact looking down pulling out the stone and blood quickly began flow. "Ranma!" he vaguely heard Akane shout in alarm. He looked up in time to see Ryoga charging him eyes glowing menacingly red. Before he could dodge the attack that came Ranma felt a new shooting pain from the open wound as Ryoga used his belt as a sword cut a deeper wound into Ranma's side. Ranma took three steps back seeing Ryoga leaping into air to bring down what the lost boy hoped would be the fatal blow. Ranma ducked underneath the blow spinning in place slammed his knee into Ryoga's face sending him backward. Ranma ignored the incredible pain coming from side to charge at the lost boy. 

You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter

It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground

And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all 

Ranma was about to catch Ryoga with a ridge hand to the throat when the lost boy dodges at the last second spinning in a fancy break dancing cartwheel sending Ranma to ground. In turn he got up grabbing at Ranma face. "I'm going to rip out your eyes, Saotome!"

The pig-tailed martial artist brought his arms knocking Ryoga's hands away then planted his foot on Ryoga's stomach sending flying through air slamming him hard on to the desk that was knocked over earlier. Ryoga crashed to the ground bleeding from his mouth looking up wearily as he watched Ranma summon up his perfect Moko Takabishya ki attack.

"No more Ranma, I beg you. Give me mercy!" Ryoga asked eyes still holding the strange red glow. He notices something shine underneath the desk and kept the statisfied grin from his face.

"You never asked for mercy before Saffron, why should give it to you now," Ranma stated gasping for breath the wound taking it's toll on him.

You got the touch  
You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart  
You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch

Akane watched silently in horror Ryoga had been possessed by Saffron somehow, and now Ranma was bleeding. She was getting increasingly worried as the fight carried on, then spotted what the possessed Ryoga had spotted and what he was edging toward. Not thinking for a moment that Ranma would be able to fire off his ki blast before Ryoga could raise the gun he was edging toward she ran and made to block the lost boy from getting the weapon.

After a quick struggle Ryoga now held Akane in one arm.

"Akane get out of the way!" Ranma shouted but it was too late Ryoga had her firmly in his grip as he took the gun and without a moment's hesitation opened fire.

Akane cried as the first shot tore through the already gaping wound on Ranma's left side. "Fall! Fall!" Ryoga growled in maddening anger as he fired two more times into the side then a shot to the shoulder, and finally two shots to the head. Ranma collapsed falling to the ground blood pooling around him.

Ryoga tossed Akane to the side an evil grin over planted on his face, "It's over Ranma," he said in satisfaction.

Ranma amazingly got to his knees blood flowing everywhere, "NEVER!" with that he lunge up quickly summoning every ounce of power in his body, "MOKO TAKABISHYA!" a huge ki blast erupted from his outstretched hands engulfing the lost boy in the blast sending him flying back crashing to the ground and not getting up, eyes vacant. Ranma slowly stood looking over at his fallen rival for a moment before crashing to his knees Akane holding him up, tears in her eyes.

"Ranma," she cried sadly.

Doctor Tofu looked Ranma over and shook his head sadly feeling Ranma's slowly vanishing. "The wounds are fatal, I'm sorry," he stated walking out of the office.

Akane bent over the dead as Ranma looked up at her weakly the life slowly leaving his eyes, "Ranma please stay with me," she cried softly.

"L-L-love you, tomboy," Ranma stated just above a whisper before his eyes closed.

Akane slumped forward uncontrollable sobbing, "Ranma," she whimpered. "I love you too.

Akane sat straight up sweat pouring off her in sheets; she looked around a moment before getting and running into Ranma's room. She saw him laying there asleep peacefully along side his panda-fied father. She punted the panda out the window shutting the door and locking it. Before kneeling down poking at Ranma until he woke up. He grumbled sitting up.

"Akane, what's up?" he asked looking at her sleepily until he saw something that scared him. "You okay?"

She said nothing simply put her arms around and buried her head in his shoulder. "Love you, baka," she whispered.

Ranma tensed for a moment looking down at her, wondering what made her say that but he wasn't one to complain. "Love you too, Tomboy. Want to sleep here with me," he then stammered a bit. "I meant you and me sleeping here nothing perverted involved."

Akane giggled a bit, "okay, just long as you don't leave me."

"Now why would do some thing like that?" Ranma asked confused.

"Not important," she sighed in contentment as they laid down she put an arm around Ranma's and fell asleep.

"Was it bad?" Ranma asked. There were no more words just a simple nod from Akane before they drifted off to sleep.

You're at your best when when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch  
You got the power

You got the touch  
You got the power

Author's Note: This isn't my first song fic, just the first I've ever posted, featuring a battle between Ranma and Ryoga that was a mirror version of the battle between Megatron and Optimus Prime in the old 1985 Transformers movie. I'm doing one shot's until I get some editor's for the other fics of mine. I'm asking for someone else to do the follow up one shot for Genma's Downfall. If interested e-mail first.


End file.
